


Forgive or Forget?

by Soukoku707



Series: AfterEnd!Saeran fics [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AfterEnd!Saeran, Brotherly Love, Choi Saeran After Ending (Mystic Messenger), F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukoku707/pseuds/Soukoku707
Summary: "Why is it that you forgave your Father so easily?"Ray Afterend Spoilers!
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Choi Saeran, Choi Saeran/Original Character(s)
Series: AfterEnd!Saeran fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135793
Kudos: 2





	Forgive or Forget?

**Author's Note:**

> ...Hi... 
> 
> So I was kinda upset that Saeran forgave his Father so easily in his After End but I guess I know why. But I decided that the other two people in his life wouldn't. That's why I wrote it. So enjoy!

Forgive or Forget (Saeran)

_  
~"Why is it that you forgave your Father so easily?" _

Aera was the first one to ask Saeran this and he was surprised that it was  her  that asked in the first place. From what Saeran knew about Aera (which was basically her life story) she herself was very forgiving.

She even forgave someone who didn't deserve to be forgiven... Namely Saeran himself. Saeran brought the blanket closer to him.

"Why do you ask? You were the one who changed him after all." He said lying on the bed. After Saeran's father turned himself in, Aera decided to live with the twins and Saeran wanted to room with her.

"That was actually a spur of the moment thing. I forgive  _ Rika  _ more than I forgive your Father." Saeran smiled. When finding out that Aera didn't hold much hatred to his ex Savior anymore, it made him realise how much he really loved her.

"Why do you hate him then? Rika's tortured me with drugs for almost a year and yet you hate her less than my Father?" Love did powerful things to a person. An example was Saeran himself. He found the power to forgive everyone even when his life was ruined because of those said people.

He couldnt imagine a life where Ray didn't invite Aera to Mint Eye and instead went with the Plan B that Rika made. To wait about a year to invite a candidate to her apartment.

_Maybe he actually would have shot V then_. 

Saeran shuddered at the thought.

"He's hurt you physically! He almost killed you!"Aera's hand held his under the blanket.

_ Oh Aera... Where would I be without you? _

"So did Rika. I mean to an extent at least. V also drugged Saeyoung with sleeping drugs _when he was begging on his knees._ "  Saeran wasn't there for that fateful encounter but Aera told him everything. She said that she was going to help him up but V actually held her back so the redhead hacker couldn't do anything to threaten the ex photographer.

Did he resent him?...Not really. He only wanted Rika to be happy and wanted a happy family.

_Though he didn't understand how the four would have been a happy family I'm the first place._ But he kept that thought to himself.

"That's different! V only wanted to help! This man's been torturing you and Saeyoung from a distance for _ years!  _ I don't understand why would you even bat an eye on that piece of shit!" Saeran turned towards his girlfriend and blinked. It was rare for her to insult someone and even rarer for her to swear. The last time he saw her swear was at Mint Eye though the CCTV Unknown installed in her room and that was towards Rika not him.

Aera blushed.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I guess I was just angry." She scratched her hair sheepishly. Saeran chuckled. He loved it when she did that.

"Well to answer your question, why wouldn't I forgive him? He hasn't felt the love that you have given to me. He didn't feel any true love. The only thing that kept him going was his work and I know firsthand that that isn't the best way to love on with your life." He said, lifting himself up and kissing Aera's cheek.

_ Ray working endlessly for a possible algorithm to defeat Saeyoung's equation. Unknown was doing the same thing but more quickly because he knew that if it wasn't fast enough, Savior might deem him weak and that was what Unknown hated being called the most. Weak. _

But now he was free. Sure, it wasn't his childhood dream of living with his brother by the seaside, it was better than that. 

"...I don't understand what you mean but I know that I can trust your judgment. I hope you don't mind me hating him." Saeran laughed.

"I don't control you, Aera. You can think whatever you want."

* * *

***

" _Why is it, that you forgave_ _ him _ _so easily_?"  This time, it was his older brother that asked him the question. He and Saeyoung were at the table eating lunch. Aera went out with Jaehee for setting up a venue for the next RFA party because Zen and Yoosung were coming back from overseas soon and the RFA decided to do another charity party.

"Why is it, that someone has to ask me that?" Saeran said rhetorically. Saeyoung winced.

"I was joking." Saeran deadpanned as he bit into his sandwich. He chewed it thoughtfully. How to approach this? Well, the only person who knew Saeyoung best was Saeran so he'll probably do a good job anyways.

~~_ Savior would have punished him if he thought that confidently in Mint Eye. _ ~~

"Why don't  you forgive him?" Saeran asked. Saeyoung wasn't like him. They were alike but yet so different. Two sides of the same coin. He knew that Saeyoung would never want to forgive their father and Saeran didn't mind that.

He was just curious.

"Oh, I don't know..." Saeyoung was barely sarcastic with  anyone.  Saeran guessed that he hit a sore spot. "The fact that he joined forces with my old boss and tortured me endlessly only to get your whereabouts and in the end I couldn't even protect you from that?" 

...Yeah... It hit a sore spot alright.

"But if I did something like that would you forgive me?" Saeran said rhetorically.  What  if he wasn't saved in time? _Then he might as well been as bad as their Father or even worse._

"That's completely different! You're my brother!" Saeyoung stood up so fast the table shook.

"Isn't that the same equivalent as to 'we're family?'" Saeran tried. Saeyoung shook his head.

"No. That man hasn't done anything good in our life. He's left us with  her  and expected us to die in the dirt!" Saeran scratched his head.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to get through to him. Saeyoung's worked with the Agency and from what Vanderwood told him, there was no forgiving there.

But maybe... Just maybe if Aera chose Saeyoung instead of Saeran things would have been different.

He would never know, possibly in another dimension someone else would have chosen Saeyoung and tried to see reason with him. 

"I forgave him because he's family. I don't know about you but I know that I never give up on family and I hope that you won't ever give up on me either."

The RFA had a long way to go but Saeran was glad that he and Aera were there to help guide them along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh that happened. I hope that I made their characters justice! Constructive criticism and comments are greatly appreciated! I hope all of you stay safe and warm!  
> -SK707


End file.
